The Past Genre of History and Music
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Sry for the lame title! The group gets sent back in time! Lustful men, costume changes, and singing? What are a group of teens to do? Watch at the group are flung back threw the genre of times! MD! Will Lil D conffes his love for her?
1. What? Back In Time?

A.n: Well I was watching a Pepsi commercial when this idea hit me!!! I tried to ignore it but I couldn't! So I think if I just write it the it will go away!

In this fic everyone is 18! They are still best friend and I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!!!

if you wanna talk then I have AIM and my yahoo is busted but I have it and if you wanna talk to give your opinion on this then please do! Or leave a comment!

Any questions please ask!

Also this is a Madison/ Li'l D fic! Don't like it… then deal with it and don't flame me please!

//Chapter 1: What? Back In Time?!\\

It was a Saturday as the group of teens were walking to Philly Phil's garage. He told them all to come over early because he wanted to show them something awesome. The group had pretty much stayed the same but their looks changed as well.

Li'l D wore baggy jeans and a white t-shirt with his regular white hat and black converse. He had a body of a boxer but not a lot but enough to make his irresistible and the bad boy look that went with his mad drum skills. Also he was now the tallest in the group next to Philly Phil that is.

Madison had grown her blond hair out and wore it down as she wore tight hip hugger blue jeans and a pink tank top that showed her pierced belly button that Kim and Tamika made her get a month ago. Madison had filled out a lot but was still sometimes the clueless girl but so very happy.

Kim and Kam both were total opposites like Kam wore regular fitting jeans and a red t-shirt to keep it simple as his neat black hair was nicely combed. Kim was totally different as she wore khaki pants and a orange shirt with one sleeve on the right but not on the left, and her long black hair pulled up in a black clip with strands hanging down that were dyed red.

Eddie was still the rich guy of the group except he let loose with his stile just a little bit as he wore fitting blue jeans, a white polo shirt, and his blond hair was gelled back into a spiky kind of prep boy look.

Tamika lost little bit of weight but still kept her ghetto bad ass girl look. She had her black hair pulled back into a pony tail as she wore tight black jeans, a dark blue short sleeve shirt with the words "Stop Staring" In bold white letters.

The group were almost their as they talked about what Philly Phil could be working on again.

"Maybe it's a flying pie thrower!" Kam said.

"Naw man he already made one of those last year. Remember how pissed off the principle was?" Li'l D replied with his hands in his pockets.

"What about a pair of glasses that allow him to see threw anything?!" Eddie said excited.

Madison let out a squeak as Kim nodded, "Yeah! Im not saying he would but imagine if we walked in and he had a pair! Us girls would have to kill him!"

"Right… Well I think its something that will put us in some weird situation" Li'l D said.

Finally they arrived to his house and knocked on the garage.

"Who goes their?" A voice said.

"Man its us! Let us in!" Tamika said crossing her arms.

"Oh ok" The voice said as the door opened.

They stepped inside and the door slammed behind them. Looking around at the junk around them they saw Philly Phil jump up from behind a table.

Over the years he had changed as well, because he now wore green pants with a yellow hoodie and his goggles still. He was still the weird-o of the group.

"Guys I want to show you my great new invention!" He said holding up a watch in victory.

"Um it's a watch?" Kam asked.

"No it's a home link computer unit for transferring info from unit to unit!" He said excited.

"…." Everyone gave him a weird look.

"What?" Madison asked for everyone.

"It whatever I do on this it is transferred to my computer system" He said

Pressing a button the watch opened up to a small keyboard to look like a mini sidekick cell. He began to show everyone when Li'l D saw a white sheet covering something large. Walking away from a still talking Phil he lifted the covers to see a control panel of computers and wires.

"So if I press this button then-" Philly Phil was interrupted by Li'l D speaking up.

"Man, what's this?" Li'l D asked looking at all the buttons.

"That's my time machine project im working on… Now back to my watch! It-" Philly Phil was interrupted again by Li'l D.

"Time machine?! That is so dumb" Kam said throwing his hands up.

"NO it isn't!! it works… Kind of…" Philly Phil said scratching his head and walked over to it.

"Oh come on! A time Machine?" Tamika crossed her arms.

"It works!" Philly Phil said turning around clicking and pressing buttons.

"I will send up exactly one hour in the past!" Philly Phil pushed and turned buttons.

"Um maybe we shouldn't" Madison said worried.

Li'l D saw her worried face and gave her a smile as she smiled shyly back. These two have been in love for a while now but neither have told the other.

"Ok now lets all stand and don't move. You will feel a slight sense of dizziness and sickness." Philly Phil pulled a lever and nothing happened as they waited.

"See I told you- AHH" Kam never finished because they were engulfed in a bright light and were sent flying threw a black swirling void.

Li'l D reached out and grabbed Madison's hand as darkness came over him and they all fell onto something hard.

Slowly cracking open his eyes Li'l D squinted his eyes open to see tree's above him and a heavy weight on top of him. Shifting he saw it was Madison laying on him unconscious. He smiled but then remembered the void and looked around to see everyone else laying in a pile and starting to wake up.

Then he heard a moan and looked to Madison as she sat up and had no idea she was straddling him which made him blush.

"Uh.. Where are we?" She asked looking down at him like she hadn't noticed their position yet.

"Um… I don't k-know" Li'l D said nervously as he looked up to her.

Finally she noticed their position and jumped up as he pushed himself up. Everyone else was getting up and dusting themselves off.

"Where are we?" Kim asked looking around.

They seemed to be in the middle of a forest.

"Hm.. The void should have taken us to my house an hour ago… I know! Maybe it sent up a hour ago but miss read the location. Let's walk out of here and find the way back to the town." Philly Phil said.

"Good because I seriously need to wash my hair now" Eddie said picking dirt out of his blond hair.

"Just walk rich boy" Tamika said walking.

As they walked and walked something felt different about this place. Soon they heard a roaring sound.

"Finally! Some civilization!" Li'l D said as he pulled away some bushes and they all froze.

In front of them was not car's, and the regular buildings… But stone buildings, dirt roads, people dressed in togas, wheel carts, and a huge coliseum in the center of it all.

"Philly Phil… Where the hell are we?" Li'l D said but not looking away from the site before him.

"Please say we stepped into a roman fair!" Kam said

Philly Phil looked to his watch and pressed a few buttons and his eyes went big.

"Um guys… I- um- well.. I don't know how to say this.. but-" He was interrupted.

"Just say it fool!" Tamika yelled.

"Were in Ancient Roam!" Philly Phil said as everyone gasped and looked to him.

"What?!" Kim and Kam both screamed.

"I guess when I set it for one hour it must have malfunctioned to thousands of years! Or so" Philly Phil said rubbing the back of his head.

"What do we do?!" Li'l D yelled.

"I can send up back but my watch is connected to the machine and it needs time to warm up for all that power." He said.

"So…What now?" Madison asked.

"We wait here" Kam said.

"Yeah that would be best" Philly Phil said.

Just as he said that a bunch of swords and spears were pushed to them with men in metal armor holding the weapons. They all jumped at the look of the roman men.

"Who be ye?" The first man yelled holding a sword to Li'l D.

"Shit! Now what Philly?" Li'l D whispered.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"we are just .. um travelers! Coming from far away!" Kam said.

It got quiet as one of the men looked to the first.

"What are your commands captain?" He asked.

The captain looked to Li'l D then next to him to Madison and Kim. Smirking he put his sword down.

"We take them to out emperor." He said.

"Chain them and take them with up to the palace." He finishes while walking away.

Men came forward with chains and chained each of their writs. The chains were like cuffs that covered their whole wrist. Then they pushed them to walk with swords behind them.

"Li'l D… what are we going to do?" Madison whispered.

"I don't know.. But we will think of something" He smiled to her.

Soon they came to a large while marble palace and came in. It has a red long rug leading to a large room like chamber with lit candles along the walls and fabric draping from the ceiling and a thrown of pillows and servants dressed in white togas as a man that looked to the age of 21 with black hair and a white toga with metal armor around it and a red cape with a gold crown on his head as a woman fed him grapes. Looking up he looked bored but a spark of interest in his eyes when he saw us. The captain kneeled to the man and so did the other officers.

"My king, we found these people trespassing on your forest, they say they are travelers and their appearance is most strange. I think they are part of the rebellion out for your life my king." He said.

"Oh really?" The king stood up and the servants around him bowed as he walked forward a little.

"Yes we ask for your advice in the matter of how to deal with them" The captain smirked.

The king looked at the teenagers and to the women with a glint in his eyes as Li'l D stepped closer to Madison in a protective way.

"Do you wish to assassinate me?" The king asked.

"Sir we don't even know where we are barley." Kim said in defense.

"Oh… I shall believe you for now.. Captain!" The king said at the captain stoop to salute.

"Take these 7 to the guests chambers. I shall have my servants fix their appearance and you and I shall discuses more at dinner with our travelers." The king said clapping his hands.

The captain nodded in a grim look as he turned and unlocked their chains and left as a group of servants guided them down a hall to a large room. It was a magnificent room with a pile of pillows in one corner and a balcony' and furniture around it.

As they walked in a group of women came and handed the girls each a bundle of clothes and also to the men and left.

"I guess we change into these." Li'l D said.

The girls went behind a hanging piece of fabric and changed as the guys did as well.

"Is this a toga or a dress?" Eddie asked trying to figure it out.

"Um I guess a mix of both" Kam said.

With difficulty the guys managed to get on their clothes.

Li'l D and the guys had on white baggy shirts and a skirt thing with a gold belt to tighten the top from the bottom and make the shirt look very baggy as it hung on their chests along with sandals.

When the girl came out it was like Li'l D was hit by a rock when he saw Madison.

The girls had on silk dresses, with no sleeves, and went to their ankles but had a long slit up both sides as a see threw sash was hanging on their arms and sandals and a gold chain belt on their hips as they hair was let down and gold sandals that had the straps wind all the way up to their knee and gold cuffs on their wrists. Madison had on green, Kim had blue and Tamika had red.

"Wow… Madison you look… wow.. great" Li'l D blushed and so did Madison.

"Oh thank you for our complement to" Kim said sarcastically.

"Guys what do we do? What if they think we are these uh rebellion people?" Kam said.

They all walked over to the piles of pillows and sat down.

"I say we stick with out travelers story." Eddie said.

"But where are we from?" Kim asked.

"Um how about Florida?" Philly Phil suggested smiling.

"I don't even think they know what Florida is!" Li'l D yelled.

"Fine they let's say we come from the north from a Italian village far from here." Kam said.

They all seemed to agree with no better ideas.

"Then it's settled. We go with that plan." Li'l D said smirking.

Suddenly the door opened as in walked some women in white togas.

"Excuse me travelers, but the king requests you at his supper." She said.

"Alright." Li'l D said.

"Also… are you really with the rebellion?" She whispered.

"What?" Kam whispered

"Why would people rebel against the king?" Kim asked.

"He is ruthless and heartless. He takes tax higher whenever he feels, and uses a lot of out food from out fields, treats any woman as he pleases. He kills people or puts them in the arena to kill each other of fight with lions or bears for their lives! He is a perverted sick man who should never be king!" She spit out.

"That bad?" Eddie asked.

"I would keep far from his hands fair maidens. For if he wishes he shall grab thee in a most un holy way." She whispered to the 3 girls.

They all felt a chill run down their spine at the thought of being grabbed by that man.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Madison asked smiling.

"I am Lilith, but my friends call my Lilly." She bowed and smiled.

"I am Li'l D, that's Madison, Kim, Kam, Eddie, Tamika, and Philly Phil." Li'l D said pointing to everyone.

"What land do you all hail from, if I may ask?" She asked.

"Geo-" Eddie was cut off by Kam elbowing him.

"We hail from a northern village far from here" Kam said politely.

"Wow. Well I beg you don't tell the king of my vengeful words! It's just he has done so much to us! I beg of you" She seemed worried.

"Don't worry Lilly! We got yo back! Li'l D said.

"Um.. you have my back? What doses thought mean?" She asked confused.

"Oh it- um I mean we wont tell. Were friends now" Li'l D rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh thank you! We should be heading down to the King's meal." She turned and began to walk.

"Um Lilly is their anything else you should warn us before we go?" Kam asked as they walked down the long hall.

"Oh yes! Um. Well don't interrupt him, dishonor him, speak ill of him, and do not touch him. Also for the women.. if he happens to touch you, do not push him back for he will punish thee. On my first night working here I witnessed a girl push him away as he grabbed her and her punishment was a night in his chambers and then another night in his men's chambers. He threw her to the men of his army as their whore. I learned never disagree with him." She said in a low voice.

"What?" Madison was scared and so was Kim.

"Oh yes and one more thing…" She stopped them and looked them into the eye.

"I wonder if thou women are betrothed?" She asked smiling.

"Betrothed?" Tamika asked.

"It mean engaged." Kam said.

"But we are to young to be getting married!" Madison said.

"To young? I say thou should be at least be betrothed! You are past the right of age! The king will see is as a sign of willingness! Thou should not let him know!" She said as she walked to the dinning room.

The long table was low to the floor as everyone saw upon pillows. The emperor sat to the front with servants to the sides around the table. Clapping his hands he stood.

"My guests my quests, please come and sit with me!" He clapped his hands as the servants lead each to their appropriate seat.

Apparently Madison was to sit on his right and Kim and Tamika were to sit on his right while Li'l D sat next to Madison with a annoyed look on his face that he made the girls next to him.

"So my travelers. I never got your names." He said gesturing for the servants to serve the food.

"Im Li'l D." He said poking at his chicken.

"Li'l… D? That is a very strange name" he chuckled.

"Im Kam"

"Im Kim" both said.

"I presume you are siblings?" He asked.

"Yes" Kam said

"I am Edward Phillip James Lawrence the 3rd! but everyone calls me Eddie for short" He said smiling.

"Hm.. ok" The king said.

"Tamika's the name" Tamika crossed her arms.

"Philly Phil am I!" Philly said raising his hand smiling.

The king waves slightly as he looked to his side to Madison with a raised eyebrow.

"And the name of this lovely creature?"

"Um Madison" She smiled.

"Lovely." He looked to his food and clapped as his servants came to poor wine for everyone.

Madison looked to the wine and to Li'l D with a curious look as he gave a smile. Everyone then started to eat as the king talked about himself which bored them all to death. About around the end of the meal he asked a question that made them all jump.

"So Madison.. Have you have a betrothed?" He smirked.

"Um… well I.." She didn't know what to say.

"Yes she does!" Li'l D didn't know what he was saying but he just blurted it out.

"Oh really? To whom may I ask?" He looked suspiciously to Madison.

Li'l D could have said a man back at home or just a random name of anybody but he said something that made everyone at the table freeze.

// End Of Chapter 1\\

A.N: ahahaha wow cliff hanger!!!!  
you know what will happen might NOT happen you know…

So tell me what you think please!!!!  
so I can update it!!!!  
Im sorry if you don't like it and please don't throw flaming piano keys at me!!!


	2. Lying About Marriage

A.n : Thank you for all the awesome reviews!!!

Hahli nuva  
AngelOfStarryHeavens  
Mossheart

You all rock!  
Also is I have any spelling or grammer errors i will go back and check it! Im sorry if it does.

//Chapter 2: Lying About Marriage\\

Last time on Class of 3000!!!:

"So Madison.. Have you have a betrothed?" He smirked.

"Um… well I.." She didn't know what to say.

"Yes she does!" Li'l D didn't know what he was saying but he just blurted it out.

"Oh really? To whom may I ask?" He looked suspiciously to Madison.

Li'l D could have said a man back at home or just a random name of anybody but he said something that made everyone at the table freeze.

Now:

"Eddie" He smirked but inside he was screaming _'WHAT?'_

"Hu?" The whole table looked to them in shock, even Madison.

Li'l D gave Madison and Eddie a look that told her to go along with it.

"Oh- oh yes! E-Eddie is my fiancé" She blushed and for once forced a smile.

Everyone then got it as they played along.

"They are crazy for each other" Tamika smirked.

"Yeah they are just perfectly happy together" Kim giggled smiling.

"Really? Wow I never would have thought… When do thee plan to wed?" He asked taking a sip from his wine with a curious look as he felt they were lying to him.

"They were thinking next month because we can have the family together! That's why we are traveling! To pick up relatives" Li'l D was proud of himself for thinking of this but very mad he picked Eddie, but if he picked himself then he was worried what Madison might say.

"Oh… Well then I shall have a private quarters for thou and soon to be wife." He clapped his hands as some servants left to go get the room ready.

Looking to his right to Kim he smiled.

"Does thou have a betrothed as well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do." She said confidently.

"Really? Which one of these men is it?" He asked.

"He is not here. He is at home sick. I thought traveling would be bad for him so I promised to come back. My father is a healer. He is in good hands." Kim says in all confident.

"I see. You?" He looked to Tamika.

"I'm already married!" She said trying not to talk back to him.

"Where is he?"

Kam spoke up for her.

"He is training with our father to take over the healing business, as a healer in training!" Kam smirked at his cleverness.

"Oh" The king looked annoyed for a second but smiled.

"I see… Let us all retire to our rooms then" He stood as did everyone else.

Madison and Kim both felt a brag on their butt's as he passed them and they squeaked. Li'l D and Kam were about to tell him off when Philly Phil and Eddie grabbed them and held them back.

Finally they all were to their chamber as Eddie and Madison were taken to a chamber next to them.

"If he lays one hand on her im gonna use his head as my drum practice!" Li'l D said pacing the floor.

"Come on Li'l D! Eddie has no interest in Madison! And after all you were the one to volunteer him" Kim said laying on her belly on the pillows.

"I know… But it's just… Whatever" Li'l D walked away from the group and leaned against the wall that was the exit to the balcony.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door as Philly Phil answered it.

"Eddie?" He asked.

"I had to see my fair Tamika!" He walked in.

"Where's Madison?" Li'l D stepped over.

"She was in the room last time I saw her." Eddie said as he spotted Tamika laying on a pillow.

"Oh Tamika! My sweet! I shall have you know I have no intention of marrying Madison!" He went on and on.

Li'l D growled a little as he stomped out the door angry that he would leave Madison alone. Coming to some doors he opened it and it was dark inside.

"Madison?" He whispered.

"Li'l D?" She said from the balcony.

Walking in he closed the door and walked out to her. She was standing their with the wind blowing her hair and dress slightly.

"You ok?" He asked leaning on the balcony side next to her.

"Yeah im fine… Just thinking."

"About?" Li'l D wanted to know as he smiled softly.

"Just everything that has been happening. How long do I have to pretend to be engaged to Eddie?" She asked.

"Only for a while longer." Li'l D saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He stood straight as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-it's just… I was wondering why you picked Eddie?"

"Well… I'm not sure…"

"Oh…"

"Is their something wrong with Eddie?"

"Yes" She looked down.

"What is it?" Li'l D was standing so close to her wondering what was wrong.

"He isn't you" Madison whispered looking up to him.

Li'l D was surprised as he looked into her eyes as she looked into his with so much love. Leaning down both got closer.

"Madison." He whispered

Soon their lips toughed in an explosion of love as Li'l D pressed down and they became more passionate. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They had no idea of the eyes below watching with angered eyes but then turned into a smirk as he left

Madison and Li'l D pulled apart as they both looked surprised but smiled.

"I love you Madison" He whispered.

"I Love you Li'l D"

Taking her hand he lead her inside as they made out more and then cuddled until they fell asleep.

The next morning a knock was heard on the door. Li'l D woke up slowly as he saw Madison in his arms and he smiled but was brought back when the sound of a voice.

"I come to wake the betrothed bride and groom" Said the voice of a man.

Freaking he jumped and knocked Madison away as she woke up.

"Li'l D what-" She was cut off by him as he held a hand over he mouth.

"Shhh! Someone's at the door! I gotta hide!" He looked around and saw some pillows as he dove under them as the door opened and in stepped the captain.

"Lady Madison. Im sorry for the interruption but your presents is requested from the king as with your friends." He said.

Standing up she smiled and nodded as he looked around the room.

"Where is your husband to be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He is in the other room talking with the others about important matters. He let me sleep in." She sail smiling nervously.

Walking over t her he was inched from her and she took a step back as he smirked.

"Alright." Then he turned and left.

A few seconds later Li'l D came out and rushed over to her.

"You ok?" He looked her over.

"Yes" Madison smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

Soon the door opened as the two jumped apart, to revel Eddie and Philly Phil.

"Come on we want some food" Philly Phil said as both walked to the door to the dining room.

Soon everyone was in the dining room sitting in the same spots except this time Madison sat in the middle of Eddie and Li'l D. The king and captain walked in as he seemed to have a curious look on his face but smiled as he sat at the head of the table.

Everyone was eating when suddenly the king stood.

"I have a proclamation to state!" He said as everyone looked to him.

"My new guests have given me an idea. Why travel from village to city for relatives? A ceremony of joining a man and a woman should be sacred. So…We shall bless them with a wedding Tomorrow!" He said.

Everyone froze is shock as Madison spoke up.

"Oh you don't have to" She tried to say.

"But it will be your honor! Who would pass up a wedding ceremony held by the king of Rome? Is there a problem?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! There's-…Ummm" Eddie tried to say.

"Preparation! Guests! Everything" Kim said.

"We have everything that is required, a palace, the whole city shall attend, and I have food, clothing, everything you need." The king drank from his wine glass.

"But I would like my family to be here and im sure Eddie would like to" Madison tried to say out nervously.

"Nonsense! Your family will understand that marriage in a palace is much more suited. When you return home you can have another small ceremony for them or something." He said as is it was no big deal.

Everyone tried to think of something else to say.

"But-" Kam was interrupted.

"Do you dare reject my kind offer? It is dishonor to refuse a wedding from the king!" He looked angry.

Nobody knew what to say without getting him angry.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow at sunset! We shall wed thou 2 together!" He said and ate his food as the group were stricken with worry.

After breakfast they all went to their room and had a conversation of what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Philly Phil said.

"I do not want to marry Eddie! No offence." She looked to Eddie.

"Non taken" He smiled.

"Well maybe we can-" Kam was cut off when their was a knock on the door.

Slowly the door opened to reveal-

// End of Chapter 2\\

A.N: sorry it took so long to update! Work is just murder sometimes.  
Thankx for the awesome reviews!!!!  
Also as a reply to the review about the age im not sure if im going to change their age… I probably will but I will think about it…  
If anybody else thinks I should change the age then let me know!  
I just think with the next few chapters their age is appropriate…  
But whatever you all like!

Thank you for your awesome reviews again!  
I shall start on the next one now!!!


End file.
